


Stranded

by Kyungyeolie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyungyeolie12/pseuds/Kyungyeolie12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol takes two steps away from Kyungsoo only to find himself taking three steps back to his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 for dream for me!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

Chanyeol sits with their music director in the middle of their practice for a short talk he begged for.

 

“What is it Chanyeol? You got 5 minutes” The music director looks down to his watch.

 

Chanyeol slides the USB given to him with the demo he tries composing lyrics on for their upcoming album but he eventually gives up seeing how his lyrics goes back to him with a “disapproved” sign.

 

He knows it’s lacking but he tries and in the end of the day it still breaks his heart to have all his efforts be taken down. It’s as if he’s drained on being the choice always put aside.

 

The director looks at Chanyeol, he’s waiting for the other to tell him that it’s a gag but Chanyeol’s just looking down as he fiddles his fingers. He is observing his favorite artist when he sees a familiar gaze from the other side staring longingly to the man in front of him and the director knows something is wrong.

 

Chanyeol waits for a go signal so he can leave now, for an agreement that he’s really a failure and couldn’t even come up with a piece. That for once he dreamt of having his song be included in their album but fucked it up when given to his hands. He closes his eyes and waits when he hears the USB being slide back to his side.

 

“I don’t think you’re done...” he said looking straight in Chanyeol’s eyes and diverts it to look at someone behind him. He follows the gaze and it brings him to the pair of round eyes staring at him. Chanyeol’s heart clenches but he maintains the eye contact and the smaller looks down. There were drops of tears that fell to his cheeks when he looked down and Chanyeol can feel something inside him tearing apart. He leans back to the seat as he stares down to the USB and buries his face with his palm. He stays that way until he heard someone shouting that they’re back to practice.

 

Chanyeol knows that the members can feel the tension between them. They often check on him asking how he is or how was his day and Chanyeol doesn’t like it. He hates it when people spare an attention to him when he’s vulnerable. He hates the looks they give him or the tone of their voices that screams pity. Chanyeol hates it because it reminds him of something he tries so hard running away. So when a movie offer comes up for him from China he takes as a great escape. He spends the longest time he ever had away from EXO, _away from Kyungsoo._

 

 

He still gives it his all every performance, enjoying it as much as he can. He still plays with the members even with Kyungsoo, the person he’s been running away from. Chanyeol can see the smile, can feel the touch, but he can also feel the thump in his heart  the pooling tears in his eyes and the emptiness inside. So he goes away as fast as he can, prisoning himself to the four wa lls of his studio, his alternative home. It feels cold and he finds himself shaking as he slams his hands to the piano with the frustration seeping in as tears fall and fall until it takes him to sleep.

 

His filming comes to an end with the promotions scheduled next week. He stays in their living room watching movies together with Minseok hyung, Jongdae and Baekhyun when someone decided to break the silence.

 

“Kyungsoo’s been away for a week now and I heard it’s because of the storm...”

 

Chanyeol felt his breath hitches but maintains his eyes to the television.

 

“I hope he’s okay, I heard from manager hyung yesterday that they’ll be boarding hopefully this morning...”

 

The three stare to the other who seems to avoid being involved to the topic, his brows were in deep furrowed and his eyes screams worries. They’ve been together for the last five years and they all know how inseparable the two were. Despite their often “get a room” statements they would still love to see each other’s affection. Baekhyun sighs as he taps Chanyeol’s shoulder and he knows that this isn’t like their usual fights that were fixed over the night. Chanyeol tears his gaze away from the television and looks at Baekhyun.

 

“Do you have plans for the weekends?” Chanyeol shrugs for he doesn’t really have one but he can feel they’ll be tugging him on their gate away and so he have to come up with a reason to ditch out.

 

 

“Maybe I’ll go home by the weekends..” as it sinks in to him how long he’s been away home and despite their phone calls it was never enough to relieve him. Chanyeol upon the realization felt the emptiness inside again digging deeper in him when a question he hates to hear was once again asked to him.

 

“Are you okay?” something inside him snaps as he looks at Baekhyun straight into his eyes.

 

“If I say I’m not would you stop bothering me?” Chanyeol asks

 

Being tired and being empty isn’t a good combination for it makes everything a burden rather than a pleasure. He’s exhausted for keeping everything together while everyone reminding him that it isn’t.

 

“I’m 24 years old and I can handle myself for Pete sake so fuck off…” Chanyeol didn’t mean those words and he’s just worn-out but upon looking at his friends’ eyes, he knows they don’t deserve that outburst. Silence taking over the room and no one dares to say another word. Chanyeol’s about to apologize when someone walks in with his face illuminating the tiredness. Do Kyungsoo’s holding the door knob tight as he gazes to Chanyeol through his half lidded eyes and the other’s eyes traces his pale features. Chanyeol’s emptiness eating him up looking at the person he promise to take care of his whole life. No one moves for a minute or two and the eye contact was disrupted when Kyungsoo lost his consciousness.

 

Everyone rushes to the small figure and Chanyeol’s still standing on his place as he felt something inside him tearing him up. All his walls are now crumbling down in front of him thinking he’s the reason of all of this. Xiumin quickly dials their manager hyung’s number as they rushes him to the nearest hospital.

 

“The management said that we’ll keep this from public...” Everyone nods and Chanyeol still fiddles with his nails feeling the tearing feeling inside getting unbearable. The doctor goes out from the room with Kyungsoo’s result in his hands

 

“He’s okay now, no need to worry. This really happens to people who overworks themselves. Over fatigue just requires rest until the body gets the breather it needs.”

 

Everyone sighs feeling relieved but Chanyeol’s still fidgeting on the side.

 

“You can see Kyungsoo after the nurses transfer him to his room…” and the doctor left.

 

Everyone worries about Chanyeol but the other can’t seem to utter a word. He felt a presence by his side and it’s his three friends he owe an apology to

 

“I’m sorry” he whispers almost inaudible but already enough for the others. Jongdae squeezes his hand and meets Chanyeol’s eyes

 

“Go home, we’ll take care of him” and Chanyeol nods.

 

Chanyeol rushes home and he still doesn’t want to be around Kyungsoo. He’s scared that if he stays he’ll give in and let all the walls he desperately buildup be crumbled down by the man who was always his weakest point.

 

He fishes his keys out and about to fit it with the door knob when he realized that his hands are shaking. Chanyeol turns his fist into a ball and closes his eyes to breathe in when the door opens.

 

The girl with the softer version of his features gasps as he sees his brother.

 

“Chanyeoli”

 

“Noona” his voice sounds so vulnerable

 

The other tugs him inside the house he longingly missed. The walls that kept their childish habits, the place where everything was once easy. Where for once the only difficult thing is to convince Kyungsoo to stay over because he wants to hold him until he falls asleep. His fist involuntarily clenching as he felt the familiar sting inside he’s been ignoring the past few days.

 

“Chanyeol” her sister shouted

 

“Hmm?” he looks up to his sister who’s been calling him

 

“I’m asking you if we’re going out?” Chanyeol nods like a puppy as he stands up and asks

 

“Where’s mom?”

 

“She went out to help dad” The younger sighs as he fiddles with his fingers and silence took over

 

“Ah yes, please clear my schedule. I’ll take a leave for today Sir...” Chanyeol looks up to her sister as she exchanged it with a shining toothy smile and he felt his breath hitch upon hearing it.

 

The walk to their favorite restaurant was concealed with silence. Chanyeol’s been holding his composure inside and his sister’s not stupid not to feel. She knows Chanyeol from how gullible he is, to how deep he loves someone and she knows how much the other loves Kyungsoo. Yoora knows his baby giant doesn’t just missed their home, there’s a sadness overflowing in his eyes that no words can explain.

 

 

“Park Chanyeol, why are you so quiet?” As she tugs his plate away so that she can get his attention

 

“What?” Chanyeol asks with a confused face and Yoora just raises her eyebrow

 

He heave a sigh as he looks down to the table maneuvering his fork to the air.

 

“I’m just taken aback that you cancelled your schedules for me…” he looks up to her sister and sees that she’s still confused and so he continues.

 

“I just forgot how it felt like to be prioritized...” and he saw how her sister’s face softens as she sighs

 

“It’s because you rarely go home now, you missed a lot of weekends back home”

 

Chanyeol fakes a chuckle as memories come flooding of how he spends his week back at dorm. He felt the familiar sting again as pictures of him fighting the urge to sleep to accompany Kyungsoo, to practice Kyungsoo, to take care of Kyungsoo and wake up with the same intensity of exhaustion with Kyungsoo but careless. He looks down feeling the tears on the side of his eyes.     

 

“Chanyeoli, what happened?” He shakes his head

 

“We broke up” Her sister kept her composure doing his best to not abolish the atmosphere.

 

“I don’t know when I lost the love, was it the moment he chose his dream or when I decided I’m worth more than this...” Chanyeol shrugs

 

“I just felt like I lost it, we lost it”

 

“Did you?” Her sister asks softly and Chanyeol looks up to her

 

“Didn’t I?”

 

Yoora gently soothes his huge hand sliding his thumb to the warmness of his brother’s fingers

 

“The pain seems unbearable but you know what? You wouldn’t feel that pain if you lost your love…”

 

“..Because you only give the people you love the power to hurt you.” Chanyeol can feel his heart clenching and he knows for a fact that his sister’s right. Chanyeol didn’t talk again and Yoora knows she has to stop.

 

The day passes quickly as he spends the whole day strolling around with her sister. Surprisingly the fans seems like giving them the chance for privacy.

 

 

Chanyeol’s sipping in his coffee while he sits to their counter staring at nothing. He misses this place, he misses their home but he misses his home, the pair of two arms who welcomes him after the directors’ critic his rapping. The warm touches that he grew comfortable with, or the glowing smile he looks down to assure himself when everything’s crumbling down around them.

 

“Did you miss me?”  A voice comes up that automatically tears him up.

 

“Mom” his voice cracks

 

“Chanyeoli...” She soothes his son’s hands

 

“I heard what happened. Your noona told me about it.”

 

Chanyeol hums as if drowned to the words he wanted to rant to his mom. He wants to complaint, to outburst, to tell her that everything hurts but he sits there loss of words. He doesn’t know what to say so instead he asks how was his mom.

 

“How are you?” as he returns the soothing squeeze to her.

 

She told him how her day went and how she helps Chanyeol’s father to their new business. How everything went smooth, how they designed it with the fan supports they collected the past few years and how the fans never stops anticipating about the restaurant.

 

“How about you my son?” His mom gives him a sweet smile.

 

He starts telling funny stories trying to avoid the name that can make him vulnerable in front of his mom but of course Chanyeol always ends up with him.

 

“They asked him if he have a chance to go back packing, to whom he wants do it with...” Chanyeol tells his mom about that one question asked in a radio guesting as the happening refreshes back in his head.

 

“And he answered that the least person he wanted to go out with…is me.” Chanyeol’s laughing as if it’s the funniest joke he ever blurted out. He laughs so hard hitting the table with his voice bouncing through the walls but his mom couldn’t seem to laugh with him.

 

“You?” and Chanyeol’s still laughing

 

“Yes, me. His boyfriend” he said in between his laughter and little by little it’s turning to sobs. His mom looks up to him as she sees the sadness in his eyes. She’s worried and she felt how her son’s hold tightens as he sobs non-stop and she cages him into a hug.

 

“Do my baby feel unloved?” he answered him with another sob

 

“It’s okay to be the one to give more love, to be the one who constantly cuddles up, the one to take efforts, to jump mountains because that means you’re full of love...” She says it while putting soothing circles to her son’s back just like when he’s a young boy.

 

“You know why you feel empty hmm?” she said as she cups her son’s face

 

“Because you’ve been missing the source of your love, we who lets you grow up with so much love to the world. You need a break too but it doesn’t mean you have to stop...” His mom said as her thumb puts a gentle circle to his cheek.

 

“Kyungsoo radiates the love you give him, you were his source of it because his home and his family was far reached. He may not love you as much as you love him but it doesn’t mean he don’t...”

 

“He loves you despite your clumsiness when he wanted everything in order, he loves you despite your loudness when he’s into silence, he cracks to your joke even how formal of a person he is, he plays with you even everyone knows how much he wanted to take it down and he gives you his world when you’re just asking for a simple love…”

 

His mom can hear the sobs fading but the hug goes tighter.

 

“Was I a bad boy?” and his mom laugh but she knows that Chanyeol was honestly asking that. Nostalgia brings his mom back to the days when his youngest could fit into her hug as he sobs asking if he’s been a bad boy because his favorite pet went away or whenever she feels bad about her sister.

 

She meets the eyes of her son, his eyes that screams the struggle of uttering the right words to explain everything. She can see how hard it is to crave on letting the pain out but no words can muster it and she knows even without a word said, what his son feels.

 

“Wanting to run away and starting over again doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. It doesn’t mean you love him any less too. You would even give your last breath to make him happy but sometimes wanting to be selfish means you’ve been selfless for too long.”

 

She showers his whole face with kisses “You’re doing a great job... hm?”

 

“Thank you…” he still couldn’t blurt out how he feels but it’s enough to comfort him. To assure him, to lift him and maybe it’s Kyungsoo he needed at this moment.

 

 

“It takes a right person to get things out of you...” and with that said the next thing Chanyeol knew was he’s now walking to the hospital’s hallway. It’s only Kyungsoo who can let things out of him.

 

Chanyeol can feel the emptiness inside as if it’s creating a huge hole and he doesn’t know what to feel. He doesn’t know how to stop it, how he wish he knows. He slides his fingers to the door knob opening the door carefully and walks in. He doesn’t know how long he has been staring at him all he knows is the emptiness seems infinite.

 

The sound of the door brings him back to reality when a tall figure shows up with a bright smile and a basket of fruits. He stood up and bows to Kyungsoo’s sunbae.

 

“Good evening Jo Insung sunbae-nim”

 

“Good evening Chanyeol” He immediately looks up and the other welcomes him with a knowing smile

 

“You know me?”

 

“…so well”

 

“How?” Chanyeol asks still confused. Yes they’re popular but Jo Insung is a different story.

 

He smiles at Chanyeol and nods to the sleeping figure to his side.

 

_Chanyeol’s still speechless. Emptiness drowns him and the fall seems getting deeper._

 

“Sometimes we run around looking for him only to find him sitting on the side with his IPad and headphones on; he’s the happiest when watching the streams of your guesting.”

 

“Your voices are so beautiful especially when you two sings together. He lets us listen to your compositions and covers whenever we drive around. Kyungsoo even got a solo playlist summing it all up...” They both look at the sleeping figure in front of them.

 

 “I remember Kwangsoo plays the piano on the set as he carefully read the notes to hit, Kyungsoo suddenly blurts out how you can play the piano by ear and not by notes…”

 

“Everyone’s amazed like, what? A handsome man from EXO can do that, and with pride in Kyungsoo’s eyes he told everyone how talented you are with music…” His hands doing gestures imitating the people’s reaction that made the other smile.

 

“I miss this sappy boy who takes a glimpse on his wallpaper before running for his takes and it helps him, really.” The older observes the other letting his words sink in.

 

“You know what, I seem to know a lot about you even I haven’t met you. Kyungsoo loves talking about you, bragging about you and even thinking of how he can make it up to you...” Chanyeol still answers him with silence.

 

He gives the sunbaenim a small smile whispering “thank you” feeling his tears threatening to fall again but he stops it.

 

“I have to go; I really just want to check on him...”

 

Jo Insung smiles as if assuring the lost boy in front of him.

 

“He’ll be okay, he’s just hibernating but he’s okay…” Chanyeol chuckles as he nods and stands up to company the other onto the door.

 

“I don’t know what happened between you two but all I know is that Kyungsoo lose the reason for his bright smile...” The older taps his shoulder

 

 

 

_“Save him...” and turns his back._

 

 

Chanyeol closes the door and sighs as he eyes the small figure in front of him. He sits observing the peaceful sleeping Kyungsoo on his side. The silence deafening him but he can’t seem to say anything.

 

The lump inside him shaking his whole being as if a gun was put into his head and you don’t know what to feel whether you’ll be scared or anticipating for the trigger to be pulled. He slides his fingers to the smaller hand untangling the clench in it.

 

“Chanyeoli” Kyungsoo said in his sleep with his voice cracking.

 

That’s when he felt the trigger pulled right into him. He’s surprised and the pain finally coming in to his senses, gone was the emptiness and now turns into overwhelming mixture of emotions.

 

He tugs the smaller hand and pulls it on his lips as he whispers

 

 

_“Save me, please save me...”_

 

 

“No matter what I do, you’re the only person I can seem to talk to but you seem so far away. You’re beside me but I can’t seem to reach you”

 

The tears that was long contained inside are now showering in his cheeks.

 

 

“I can see in your eyes whenever you look at me every time you go home, the struggle to tell me the new offers given to you. I wanted to support you so bad and that’s why I gave you everything, my time, my love, my support every single of it but I was too busy pouring to you everything that I didn’t know I’m getting empty each day...”

 

“How I wish you could have chosen me even once so I wouldn’t have to feel so alone. So I wouldn’t have to go away from my home...” For Chanyeol, home isn’t the walls that gives him a shelter, it’s a pair of eyes and arms that warms him to the coldness of the world

 

The sobs are getting louder as he inhales trying to catch his breath letting the words come out in between.

 

“I know everything you do for me the past few days, I can feel everything. I felt so loved when I least deserved it. You spoiled me with the extra attention I’ve always wanted, soothes me with touches that comforts me, showered me with kisses I’ve been craving  and I’m scared that if I reciprocate it you’ll stop doing it...”

 

He said the words he can’t express to anyone no matter how vocal he is.

 

“And so I avoided you, I ran away as far as I can...”

 

He slides himself to the hospital bed caging the boy in his arms as if he’s the medicine Kyungsoo needed. He kisses his ears and whispers

 

 

_“But I always come back to you...”_

 

-

 

The next day, Chanyeol had to leave for his movie promotion and premiere night. He drops by the hospital and Kyungsoo’s still unconscious, he kisses every part of his face and finally Chanyeol can smile now as he whispers

 

“Please wake up for me...” as he kisses his lips one last time.  

 

Kyungsoo’s wallet fell down on the floor.

 

Chanyeol picks it up and his phone rang with the manager saying that they have a plane to catch. He puts the wallet inside his pocket, giving Kyungsoo another kiss and goes out.

 

The promotion went smooth with all the spoilers of him having a kissing scene rings the internet world. He locks himself to his hotel room and about to change when he saw Kyungsoo’s wallet to the pants he wore a while ago. He took it out and scans it. Chanyeol sees their photo on display with the pictures they took to a photo booth with Kyungsoo who strongly disagrees to the idea but gave in upon seeing Chanyeol’s puppy eyes. On the side was Kyungsoo’s mom small photo and also Chanyeol’s back in high school.

 

 

A bang outside startles Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s wallet fell from his hands. A USB fell out of it and he picks it up and inserts it to his laptop. There’s only one folder in it named as “For Park Chanyeol”

 

 

He clicks it and a word document appears.  The document starts with Kyungsoo’s note

 

“I found it, I knew I saved it because this is exceptionally beautiful. So surprise!”

 

And Chanyeol’s really surprised because this was one of the lyrics they made together back then. He can feel his eyes pooling with tears.  He’s almost coming to an end when his phone rang and he answers it with Suho’s voice invading his senses.

 

“ _He’s awake now...”_

 

His tears fall and he can feel that everything that fell apart falls into the right places now.

 

Chanyeol felt the tiredness washed away from his body and he couldn’t wait to wake up to the day after tomorrow so he can go back in Korea already. His happiness overflows and he plays in the demo staring at the lyrics that makes his heart sings. Chanyeol does the adjustments needed to fit in to the rhythm and finishing it till the last words. He’s confident, motivated but most of all he’s happy and that’s what the piece needs _a happy heart._

 

The day after tomorrow comes quickly and anticipated, Chanyeol’s sitting in the plane humming the lyrics with his demo. Hours after he reaches home, Chanyeol takes his stuff and goes directly to his studio. He sees Kyungsoo’s things signaling that he’s home now and Chanyeol’s more than happy about that. He starts recording his voice, he sings the lyrics while remembering his time with Kyungsoo and it’s effective for he’s satisfied after the first try.

 

He goes back to the room and gets his bag when a familiar figure, he memorizes so well, stands in front of the mirror fixing his suit. Chanyeol wants to tug him to bed to make him rest, to lecture him of his body gave in few days ago and now he’s working like nothing happened. He looks up to meet his eyes and the smile that seems hesitant shows up and Chanyeol gives in, all the worries melting inside as he reciprocates the smile. He caresses the other, feeling his warmness under his touch. Kyungsoo’s phone rings, Chanyeol nods and the other gives him another smile before going out.

 

 

He slides the USB with the print out lyrics to the music director.

 

“I guess I made the right decision hm?” He gives Chanyeol a smile

 

Chanyeol smiles and he knows perfectly the meaning behind those words

 

“Thank you...” as he looks down playing with his fingers like a shy boy.

 

 

 

He sits outside the office and he can’t wait to hear the decision. Chanyeol’s confident about this and he’s so sure that he poured the love they saw in his eyes.

 

The director walks out with his unreadable expression as he slides the lyrics with his heart thumping and his insides telling him to expect the worse but the approved sign washes all his anxieties away. He bows one more time and runs to his car sending a text to the person left unsettled to his life.

 

They went out on a cafe catching up to each other’s life that they both actually know for they constantly check each other through the people around them. Chanyeol just wants to hear his voice, to see his smile and the shine in his eyes. He couldn’t contain the happiness he feels inside about Kyungsoo’s projects and he couldn’t forget the priceless smile when Kyungsoo sees his approved lyrics.

 

 

That’s when Chanyeol felt how much he grew to their distance. The moment they get intimate inside the car, he holds him feeling his insides burning with pride. Chanyeol heard the words that assures him that Kyungsoo loves him all the same.

 

 

“Love me again...” and Chanyeol smiles.

 

“I never stopped...” as he slides him to the seat and drives back to the dorm.

 

 

Everyone heard about the song approval and they prepared a congratulatory party for the two. They were both surprised as Chanyeol tightens his hold and Kyungsoo smiles to their friends eyeing them with happiness also marked to their faces. The night’s getting deeper and the members’ drank bottle after bottle. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s the only sober ones putting blankets over to each member whispering “thank you’s “ in between. The moment everyone’s settled Chanyeol tugs Kyungsoo inside their shared bedroom.

 

 

Chanyeol traps him in between his arms as the man under gives him a playful smile.

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Chanyeol pouts taking it as a rejection.

 

He’s about to lie down again when Kyungsoo dips his head down to kiss that pouting lower lip.

 

“I just want to check because we got a long night...” and winks to his boyfriend.

 

Chanyeol smiles as he starts to give lingering kisses to every part of Kyungsoo, feeling the other’s smile. Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol’s weakness and so he pampers him, putting soothing circles to his sides, gently squeezing as he reciprocates the kiss.

 

 

They pause for a minute with Kyungsoo eyeing Chanyeol’s lip with his fingers playing on it.

 

“How was the kissing scene” Chanyeol’s taken aback by his boyfriend’s question.

 

“Let’s not----“ Kyungsoo cuts him as he pulls Chanyeol’s head and kisses him deep taking the lead. He kisses Chanyeol as if he wants impress. Kyungsoo pulls away and looks at his boyfriend

 

“Who kisses better?”

 

“Hmm” Chanyeol decided to play and Kyungsoo yanks his boyfriend’s head for another searing kiss.

This time more sincere, more focused, more deep and little by little he slides himself to Chanyeol’s lap. He kisses his temple guiding Chanyeol’s hand to cage him in.

 

“She’s a good kisser...” Kyungsoo stops putting butterfly kisses feeling the insecurities coming to his senses.

 

“..But I have my favorites” and he dips Kyungsoo to meet his lips taking the lead this time. Making it slow and gentle, in this way he can taste Kyungsoo’s mouth. Their hands giving soothing touches where the other likes it most and Chanyeol smiles when he felt a tug on his shirt. He takes it off admiring the shine in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

He gently slides Kyungsoo to lie down on his back. When he settles Kyungsoo, Chanyeol guides the smaller's hand to his body. He lets those slender fingers touch his toned stomach he got from work outs, but Kyungsoo’s hands have a mind of its own as it slides to his arms, caressing it making Chanyeol’s body temperature to rise. The smaller moans as he closes his eyes missing all this skin ships.

 

Chanyeol slips Kyungsoo pants off giving kisses to every part of his skin until he reaches his thighs and leaving marks in it. He gives him a good lingering suck that made the one under him a moaning mess.

 

Chanyeol asks him to turn around as he prepares him. He can’t wait to feel this again he can’t wait to make love with his boyfriend. When his fingers can already slide with ease, Chanyeol takes it out giving a peck to the other's cheek.

The taller slides himself little by little feeling the tightness welcoming him as they  moan in unison letting the heat of Kyungsoo take over. Chanyeol settles with slow thrusts as he nibbles to the other’s ears to distract him from the pain. He molds his body to the smaller frame, feeling the temperature of skin to skin. He makes love to him from behind caging him to his warmth, letting the other know he got him.

Minutes after, Kyungsoo’s already meeting his thrust and Chanyeol takes his pace, snapping his hips hitting Kyungsoo to his spot that lets out the beautiful moans he loves to hear. Kyungsoo leans his head and Chanyeol kisses him as he hugs the petite figure sliding his fingers to intertwine it with the pair of hands holding tight to the head board.

 

“I want to see you”

 

He flips Kyungsoo as gentle as his eager self can. He slides in one thrust continuing the pace as he takes Kyungsoo’s legs in his hands and kisses it. He bends the other into half admiring the vulnerable image in front of him as he kisses the tears rolling to his cheek.

Chanyeol vows to never ever let these eyes cry again if it’s not from pleasure or too much happiness.

 

He kisses his heart shaped lips that’s hanging open letting out moans that is music to Chanyeol’s ears. Few more thrusts and they came feeling each other’s warmness to their skins. Kyungsoo falls down feeling the exhaustion pulling him to slumber.

 

 

Chanyeol stood up to clean Kyungsoo, wiping him with a warm towel so he won’t feel sticky as he kisses every part of him one last time. He slides Kyungsoo’s clothes back as he pulls the duvet to cover them up and cages him to his warmth.

 

Everything is still surreal. He’s scared to blink, Chanyeol's afraid to lose this warmth again.

 

The next day comes and he wakes up to a smiling beautiful man looking up to him.

 

“Good morning love...” Kyungsoo pepper kisses his favorite pouty bottom lips.

 

“Good morning sunshine...” waking up to this, he couldn’t get to ask for more.

 

They learned a lot from the distance they had. Chanyeol learned to distract himself, to pursue his own dreams. He started collaborating with other musicians that teaches him a lot. They muster not to let their worlds go around to each other but let it explore and get back to each other’s hold in the end of the day.

 

He treasures how genuinely happy Kyungsoo is, hearing about his projects and listening to his compositions. Chanyeol equally taking pride whenever his boyfriends takes recognitions and awards making sure to let him hear how proud he is with no hold backs. Whispering praises to his ear as Chanyeol slides him to his lap giving lingering kisses with it that washes away all of Kyungsoo's exhaustion away

 

Chanyeol takes a 30 minute drive or more to Kyungsoo’s location to eat dinner with him and in return Kyungsoo sacrifices another hour of his sleep to cook a breakfast. He'll surely get a head ache due to lack of sleep but will be blown away as he sees the light up on his giant’s face as he munches his food.

Chanyeol will wash the dishes with Kyungsoo’s cooking ware and places it where his boyfriend likes it. Chanyeol will thank him with a soothing massage in his temples together with light kisses as he cuddles the smaller until he gets Kyungsoo back to sleep.

 

 

Chanyeol never forgets to go home from time to time, taking his mom and sister out or jams with his dad in his cafe. He’s sipping his favorite coffee his dad made when a voice as deep as his warms his senses. His dad rarely talks but when he does, Chanyeol’s always in astonishment

 

“Love him through the little things, when you eat breakfast together, or to the coffee he prepares for you..”

The older said as he sips to his coffee giving the other an assuring smile.

“Love him as you cage him inside your warmth, fall in love to the little details about him and that’s when you’ll be the happiest”

 

It was late night when Kyungsoo craves for an ice cream and so Chanyeol bought him. He scoops and takes it in his mouth gently sliding the spoon out as if teasing the other, Kyungsoo lets out a heartily laugh making his boyfriend smile and Chanyeol watches himself fall in love to every trace of Kyungsoo’s existence. 

 

Their fights were about Kyungsoo being not confident despite his talent and Chanyeol sacrificing his sleep to create music. Both will end up cuddling the other, whispering sorry for making the other worry. Sometimes Kyungsoo going out of his box pretending to whisper to the other but leaves light kisses in his ears or the way he sits to Chanyeol’s lap snaking his hand on his neck smiling despite the distraction. Chanyeol's eyes shines with a smile as he squeezes the other's hand from the back and Kyungsoo must say this is his favorite hobby, to pamper his boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo attends another awarding with Chanyeol watching on the side. He watches him carefully feeling the warmness inside, the pride burning as he gives his acceptance speech. His boyfriend spares a look to him and gives him the sweetest smile only Chanyeol can create.

 

 

“I love you” he mouths to Kyungsoo and as he looks at the shine he radiates on the stage

 

 

 

 

_That’s when he knew Kyungsoo’s happiness is his._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
